Mirrored Revelations
by Lhuna
Summary: Ken is an rather popular student with an odd problem: his more and more frequent spells of Asthma. Add that to the fact that his history teacher has clamps all over his body, and things can only get stranger.. :AU, Prologue up! Please read and comment. :


**Author's note: **My first story! I know this is short, but it's only the base. I'll have the -real- chapter 1 up soon. This is fairly Ken-centric. In this, you'll eventually see Ken become sabotaged by one of the Reaper Angels. Osamu still dies, sorry. :(

Anyhow, this guy happens to be Ken's partner Angel, and he tries to corrupt him later on. It'll have some Shounen-ai over tones, warning now. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! D:

**Ken:** Does this mean what I think it does? . ."

**Me: **Oh no no no, darling! It means you get to become an _evil bastard _**ALL OVER AGAIN**! Isn't that just_ SO_ lovely?

**Ken: **;.; ... well... no...

**Me: ** ENJOY!

**Akira: **Rate and comment, please...

* * *

There is an old tale passed down by a select few of the older residents in Odaiba, Japan. In this story, many beings such as angels (known as _Tenshi_) and demons (_Akuma_) balance the world. The legend states that once every millennia, the _Shugotenshi_ descend to Earth in order to keep divine peace on the planet. Special Humans called 'Hikarimono,' (meaning "luminous body like a shooting star"), are birthed to one out of 5 million parents every ten or so years. These humans have divine spirits, cosmic intellect, and an extra sensory power. At first glance, they appear as normal people. But by using a spiritual aid, or psychic powers, one can see clamps on their neck, wrists, mid-sections, and ankles. These 'clamps' connect them to their spiritual world. It is their purpose to contain each of the ten divine Shugotenshi while they sort out problems with the human race, and try to keep the peace. Each Hikarimono has a predefined Tenshi partner. This is where the clamps come into play. Those clamps _only _activate once they find (and meet) their chosen Shugotenshi partner. Until then, a Hikarimono could have no idea who or what they are. In fact, very seldom do Hikarimono know they aren't truly humans, and may even go on to live a full human lifetime without this knowledge. 

To each Shugotenshi is a specific job, and element they can use to aid them. Below is a chart of sorts that defines the names of each Tenshi, and their specific duty.

**Hikari:** (The Tenshi of light): These Shugotenshi look after those who are pure of heart and make sure they stay 'divine.'

**Yami:** (The Tenshi of darkness): These Shugotenshi keep those with evil hearts from doing any damage.

**Kamikaze:** (The Tenshi of divine wind): These Shugotenshi (along with the Ame) control the weather patterns, storms, and fronts.

**Ame:** (The Tenshi of rain): These Shugotenshi control the flow of water and (along with the Kamikaze) make sure the weather stays stable.

**Ai:** (The Tenshi of love): These Shugotenshi make sure that humans fall in love. They control birth and the emotions of love.

**Kirau:** (The Tenshi of hate): These Shugotenshi control the human emotions. The Kirau's job is to keep jealousy and anger in place. (alongside the Ai and Butsuyoku) More specifically, they manage the sinuous emotions.

**Eimin:** (The Tenshi of death) These Shugotenshi make sure that the wheel turns, and kill those who're ready.

**Chuuai:** (The Tenshi of loyalty): These Shugotenshi make sure that the governments (and other various functioning systems and economies) stay functioning and true to their word as possible.

**Butsuyoku:** (The Tenshi of greed): These Shugotenshi also control human emotions (see Kirau). More specifically, the want, needs, and greediness of a human or humans.

These are the so called 'Divine' angels. However, sometimes an extra is born. This 'extra' would be known as the **Ametsuchi** (The Tenshi of heaven and earth). These Shugotenshi provide justice where they see it fit. These guardians are told only to be born when the Earth is in a state of calamity...

The Angel's community in the sky is called the _Akatsukinosora Denkaku_ (or the dawning sky palace), and is the center of divine judgment.

Currently, humans aren't behaving well enough In the Tenshi's eyes. So once again, They are sent down to the chosen Hikarimono..

**.:lEnd of fablel:.**

* * *

Welp, that's like... the back story. Of sorts. 

**Ken: **It's very interesting. Demo, how do I fit into this, Akane-san? o.O

**Akira:** And myself?

**Me:** My dearest son Akira... you shall see. As for you Ken... same answer. xP

**Both:** -Are dying from anticipation-

**Atani:** -Pops up in front of reader and glomps them- Aritgatou gozaimasu for reading, minna-san! Don't forget to comment! If enough people actually like this idea, mother will start on the_ actual_ first chapter. Grins lots

**Me: **And as I said before: Please please _PLEASE_ rate and comment! There may be a few grammar errors, maybe a spelling error or two... but I'm trying my best, that I am!

**Ken: **She's talking like Kenshin now... -Sighs-


End file.
